


Приманка

by mikkie28



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkie28/pseuds/mikkie28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кудо снова появляется в жизни Хаято и Рю и несет с собой неприятности. Он похищает Рю, и последствия этого навсегда изменят дружбу Рю и Хаято.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приманка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bait](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/185959) by Silver Ryu (silver_ryu). 



— Эй, Хаято! — Такэда Кэйта переступил с ноги на ногу. Вообще-то, опасно было беспокоить лидера класса 3Д, пока он спал в классе (да и в любом другом месте, если уж на то пошло). Особенно если рядом не было Одагири Рю. И кстати, странно, что сейчас его не было поблизости.

Такэ опоздал на первый урок и не смог поговорить с Хаято до занятий, и вот теперь ему нужно было его разбудить.

— Какой-то пацан передал мне это по дороге в школу, сказал, что для тебя, — выговорил он, слегка заикаясь.

Хаято поднял голову и простонал:

— Че?

— Это тебе, — Такэ протянул ему коробочку, завернутую в оберточную бумагу. — Пацан сказал, что это «от Ре». Наверно, он имел в виду Рю, может, его снова дома заперли...

С чего бы это Рю стал просить кого-то передать что-то для него через Такэ?

Он фыркнул и разорвал обертку.

Блеснуло серебро, о стол ударилось нечто металлическое.

Кольцо с черепом, принадлежащее Рю.

Испачканное в крови кольцо с черепом, принадлежащее Рю.

Хаято моргнул.

Внутри коробки была фотография.

Рю. Наручники на поднятых кверху руках, рот заклеен скотчем, смотрит куда-то вбок. На фото нацарапано «Помоги мне». Почерк не Рю, но все равно смутно знакомый.

Хаято снова моргнул.

С какой стати кому-то понадобилось заклеивать рот Рю, из которого и слова-то не вытянешь?

И тут...

Его мозг вдруг заработал в полную силу.

Рю... Связанный... С кляпом во рту...

«Помоги мне».

Твою ж мать.

 

Рю дернул веревки, пытаясь освободиться.

Черт.

Ему было страшно.

Что за дерьмо...

— Прости, Одагири-кун.

Рю гневно уставился на мальчишку, произнесшего эти слова.

Долбаное чертово дерьмо.

На другом конце склада ухмылялся Кудо. Его план исполнялся как по маслу, о лучшем он и мечтать не мог.

— Кудо-сан? Это действительно необходимо? — пацан указал на Одагири, хорошенько связанного и с заклеенным, на всякий случай, ртом. Хоть этот рыжий и молчал все время, он мог быть очень убедительным, когда хотел.

Кудо потратил слишком много времени на промывку мозгов своего маленького сообщника и не хотел, чтобы Одагири склонил его на свою сторону.

— Да, мой милый, — Кудо демонстративно взглянул на часы. — Но тебе уже пора в школу. Нужно вести себя, как обычно, это очень важно, — Пацан кивнул и ушел. — Наконец-то одни, — насмешливо сказал Кудо, приближаясь к своему пленнику. Рю напрягся.

Кудо ухмыльнулся.

— Бедный, бедный Рю-тян. Попался, как мышка в мышеловку.

Он достал из кармана складной нож. Раскрыв его, он нежно очертил лезвием контуры скотча, которым был заклеен рот Рю.

— А знаешь, это возбуждает. Гордый наследник семьи Одагири, связанный и беспомощный.

Рю гневно уставился на него, вызвав у Кудо смех. Пленник все равно ничего не мог больше сделать в такой ситуации.

— Мне всегда было интересно, возбуждает ли тебя жесткий секс. У Ябуки же на лбу написано: «Извращенец», — Кудо продолжал свои игры с ножом, одну за другой срезая пуговицы на форме Рю. — Интересно, сколько засосов я на тебе увижу?

Взгляд Рю стал еще более бешеным.

— О, так я угадал?

Рю невольно поежился, когда лезвие ножа скользнуло под его футболку и коснулось его кожи перед тем, как вспороть ткань сверху донизу. Он выругался про себя, когда заметил, что его кожа покраснела.

— Ну, так неинтересно, ни одного засоса, — голос Кудо казался расстроенным. Он положил одну из полос ткани себе в карман. — Значит ли это, что к тебе никто еще не прикасался? Ябуки бы обязательно оставил на тебе след, а ты неотрывно ходишь за ним, как щенок, уже несколько лет. Ты ведь и не взглянул бы на кого-то другого, да?

Продолжая говорить, Кудо приставил кончик лезвия к соску Рю. Капля крови выступила и стекла вниз по коже. Рю зашипел. По крайней мере, попытался.

— Скажи, Рю-тян, ты девственник?

Если бы Одагири мог, он бы его ударил. Рю рванулся вперед, но наручники и связанные ноги удержали его. К счастью, Кудо отвел нож, и тот всего лишь поцарапал кожу Рю.

— Больно, наверное, — без особого интереса заметил Кудо. Нож в его руке теперь описывал круги вокруг пуговицы на штанах Рю. Кудо чувствовал, как Рю пытается отстраниться. — Как заманчиво, — он засмеялся. — Жаль, у меня нет на это времени. Нужно идти, подсунуть Ябуки и твоей училке парочку ложных следов, чтобы сбить их с толку. Я вернусь, — он поцеловал Одагири в каштановую макушку, едва избежав удара головой. — Никуда не уходи, сладкий мой.

И Рю остался один, почти в темноте. Кудо выключил свет перед тем, как уйти. Рю не сразу привык к темноте. Он попытался рассмотреть место, где находился, но даже если бы и понял, где он, вряд ли ему удалось бы отсюда уйти. Он снова потянул за наручники, и расстроенно вздохнул бы, не будь у него кляпа во рту.

Действительно, долбаное чертово дерьмо.

 

Только поздней ночью Ямагучи Кумико удалось отправить своего ученика Ябуки Хаято домой. Сама она планировала продолжать поиски, но Хаято был на пределе своих сил. Ей по крайней мере трижды пришлось останавливать его от того, чтобы наброситься на кого-нибудь, попавшего под руку.

У почтового ящика возился какой-то мальчишка.

— Таку, — зарычал Хаято, и паренек подпрыгнул. — Иди домой.

— Ни-тян! — мальчишка выглядел напуганным. — Тут... тут что-то для тебя.

Хаято сглотнул и разорвал оберточную бумагу, в которую был упакован сверток, протянутый ему младшим братом.

Окровавленный кусок ткани, оторванный от футболки Рю, и кольцо, которое Рю носил на мизинце.

— Меня сейчас вырвет... Мне нужно идти... Я должен вернуться... Я должен найти его... Он где-то там... Весь в крови...

— Тебе нужно поесть и поспать, Ябуки.

— Я должен найти его...

— Тебе нужно поспать, Ябуки. Не заставляй меня отправлять тебя в нокаут.

Хаято закусил нижнюю губу, решив, что лучше не спорить с Янкуми.

— Ни-тян, пойдем домой. Ты выглядишь усталым и замерзшим...

Как, наверно, холодно сейчас Рю, где бы он ни был?

Он снова сглотнул.

— Ты тоже зайди, поешь с нами, — проворчал он.

 

Рю поник, обессилев. Его виски пульсировали от боли, он дрожал, ему было так холодно... Он не знал, сколько сейчас было времени, но уже стемнело, а Кудо так и не вернулся.

Он закрыл глаза, в висках продолжала оглушительно стучать кровь, все-таки неслабо его приложили. И ведь он даже не заметил.

Но конечно, именно поэтому Кудо и выбрал себе помощника...

 

Вздохнув, Ябуки Таку подал тарелку мисо-супа учительнице старшего брата, а потом принес суп и ему.

— Не волнуйся, ни-тян, — он положил руку на плечо брата. — Я уверен, что с Одагири-куном все в порядке.

— Замолчи, Таку, — зарычал Хаято.

— Ябуки, — рявкнула Янкуми, увидев, как расстроился мальчик. — Твой брат не виноват, что Одагири-кун пропал. Нечего срываться на нем.

 

Рю не знал, как Кудо убедил мальчишку помочь, но это явно был хорошо продуманный план.

Он абсолютно ничего не заподозрил, когда утром к нему подошел Ябуки Таку.

— Одагири-кун?

— О, Таку? Привет.

— Меня прислал ни-тян. Ему нездоровится.

Рю закатил глаза. Несмотря на всю свою выносливость, Хаято вечно ныл, стоило ему подхватить обычную простуду. Рю смирился с неизбежным. Как всегда, его лучший друг выздоровеет на следующий же день, перед этим заразив его. Но Рю, в отличие от Хаято, будет паршиво себя чувствовать не меньше недели.

Рю кивнул мальчику.

— Я пойду с тобой, — сказал Таку.

Рю никак не мог ожидать удара по голове.

Ему не давала покоя мысли о том, что же именно Кудо наговорил младшему брату Хаято, и как долго они были знакомы. Он гнал от себя слово «встречались», оно заставляло его холодеть от ужаса.

 

— Куда ты, ни-тян?

— Искать Рю, — через полчаса после ухода Янкуми Хаято уже зашнуровывал кроссовки. Он подумал, что уже прошло достаточно времени. Даже если она и ждала перед домом, чтобы убедиться, что он прекратил поиски, она уже наверняка ушла.

— Но...

— Я не могу оставаться дома, в теплой постели, пока Рю в руках у какого-то маньяка... А ты поспи.

Когда Хаято ушел, по щеке Ябуки-младшего скатилась слеза.

— Когда Одагири Рю исчезнет, твой старший брат снова будет проводить все свое время с тобой...

Ябуки Таку надел пальто и ушел в ночь.

 

Рю дрожал всем телом от холода, жажды и усталости. Какое-то время назад его мышцы начало сводить судорогой, и боль то накатывала волной, то отступала, в то время как голова болела все больше. От пытался уговорить себя оставаться спокойным, но ночью в его душу прокрался страх. Темнота сгущалась. Он слышал, как где-то рядом бегали крысы. Он даже пару раз почувствовал, как что-то маленькое, теплое и пушистое задело его ногу.

Послышался лязг металла, и зажегся свет. Он непроизвольно зажмурился.

Шаги приближались.

Он ждал, когда раздастся насмешливый голос Кудо.

— Почему? — услышал он. Таку? Опять? Он моргнул и попытался взглянуть вверх, стараясь привыкнуть к свету. — Что... в тебе такого особенного? Почему мой брат так носится с тобой? Почему он больше меня не замечает?!

Так вот, значит, на чем сыграл Кудо? На ревности Таку?

Он был в замешательстве. Хаято так гордился младшим братом... Это было единственное, что могло бы заставить его отказаться от вечера с друзьями... Проверить, как там брат, принести ему еду, если отца не было дома...

— Ты украл моего брата!!!

Мальчишка плакал. Рю догадывался, что Кудо мог превратить неуверенность подростка в боль и ненависть. Да, стоило отдать ему должное, тут он постарался как следует. Таку вел себя, как двенадцатилетний подросток.

— Я ненавижу тебя, Одагири-кун.

Да. Я уже догадался.

Снова шаги. Но звука открывающейся двери не послышалось. Снова Кудо? Рю поднял лицо, пытаясь не морщиться, когда плечо снова свело судорогой. Его тело обвисло на цепях, он опустил голову, силы внезапно его оставили.

Полное, окончательное унижение.

Он тяжело сглотнул под своим кляпом.

Не смотри на меня...

 

Ябуки Хаято застыл, увидев открывшуюся ему сцену. Рю. Связанный, как на фото, смертельно усталый, дрожащий, с поникшей головой.

И кричащий на него...

Любого другого, кто посмел бы так обращаться с Рю, он разорвал бы на куски... Но Таку... Его младший братик... Почему?

Он сжал кулаки, его короткие ногти впились в кожу ладоней.

Почему?!

Когда Янкуми схватила его на улице и прижала к стене, зажав ему рот рукой и торопливо велев ему помолчать, он ничего не понял. Потом из дома вышел Таку, и он ощутил прилив гордости. Его брат хотел помочь ему!

Но тут Янкуми объяснила ему, что пацан знал о том, что пропал именно Одагири-кун, еще до того, как они упомянули его имя.

Но его брат бы никогда...

Вот только... Он именно так и поступил.

Он не желал смотреть на младшего брата. Хаято прошел мимо него и подхватил своего лучшего друга, чувствуя, как тот вспотел, как его трясло.

— Подожди, я это сниму, — прошептал он, пытаясь освободить Рю от кляпа. Послышался тихий жалобный вздох, которого он ни за что бы не услышал, если бы губы друга не находились так близко от его уха. — Таку...— Он сглотнул. — Дай мне ключи.

— У... У меня их нет...

— Тогда найди что-нибудь, чем можно перерезать наручники, — рявкнул он.— С тобой все в порядке? — прошептал он Рю, пытаясь не дать тому упасть. Не то чтобы это было тяжело— тот ведь так мало весил. — Ты такой холодный... — рубашка Рю была расстегнута, на груди его была кровь. — О боже... Чем тебе помочь, Рю? Что я могу сделать?

— Просто вытащи меня отсюда, — голос Рю был тихим, полным скрытых эмоций. Слабым.

— Просто продержись еще чуть-чуть, Одагири. — Рю вздрогнул. Женский голос. Янкуми? Он не заметил ее раньше, он видел только Хаято... — Мы ищем что-нибудь, чтобы разрезать цепь.

Рю задрожал. Ему было холодно, он устал, хотел пить, и ему было так стыдно — за то, что позволил себя схватить, за свой страх, за то, что его нашли... За то, что он так отчаянно нуждался в ком-то, кто бы его спас... в Хаято...

— Рю...

— Поговори со своим братом. Кудо наговорил ему всякой херни.

— Я разберусь с этим позже. Я не могу отойти от тебя сейчас, ты устал так висеть. Ты без сил, Рю, — он обнял его еще крепче. — Ты пробыл здесь не меньше четырнадцати часов.

Неудивительно, что все его тело так болело...

 

***

Прошло меньше часа после того, как Одагири Рю нашли. Ябуки Таку сидел в своей комнате и плакал. Его отправил туда брат, после того, как привел Одагири к ним домой. Он снова попытался дозвониться Кудо. Мобильный был отключен.

— Возьми трубку... Ни-тян привел его сюда... Все идет не так, как мы хотели... Возьми трубку...

 

Хаято проводил Рю до ванной и страшным усилием воли сдержался от того, чтобы потребовать разрешения войти туда вместе с Рю.

— Соберись, Хаято, — мысленно сказал он себе.

Он пошел на кухню и поставил немного оставшегося супа разогреваться в микроволновке. Янкуми ушла домой, чтобы немного отдохнуть. Она пообещала вернуться утром и сказала, что один из ее людей будет неподалеку на всякий случай. Хаято был рад, что она ушла. Рю держался из последних сил, а эта женщина иногда бывала слишком утомительной.

Зашумел сливной бачок и включился душ.

Рю...

Под душем...

Голый...

Он сглотнул.

Не самый лучший момент, чтобы у тебя вставало на парня, который тебе давно нравится. Он вздохнул и подошел к двери в комнату брата. Хаято потянулся к ручке двери, и тут из ванной послышался шум.

— Рю!

На этот раз он не стал останавливаться у порога и ворвался в ванную.

Рю упал в ванне. Он не потерял сознание, но ноги, видимо, отказались его держать.

Черт.

Рю поднял на него глаза, в которых плескалась боль, и покраснел. Хаято тяжело сглотнул. Боже, Рю.

Хаято молча открыл дверцы шкафчика и судорожно рылся в нем. Какая-то дальняя родственница однажды подарила ему на Рождество банный халат, и он положил его куда-то сю... Вот он. Он разорвал упаковку и вытащил халат, потом снова подошел к ванне, закрыл кран и накинул халат на Рю.

— Я помогу тебе встать? — ответа не последовало, поэтому он просто наклонился и поднял Рю на руки. Тот застыл, но Хаято просто поставил его на ноги, поборов в себе желание отнести его на диван на руках, как невесту. — Пойдем, тебе нужно попить.

Хаято помог Рю дойти до дивана и присесть. Он снова сглотнул, когда его друг просто плюхнулся на диван. Нахмурившись, он взял себя в руки и подвинул лодыжки Рю, заставив его лечь поудобнее. Он часто видел, что Рю лежит в такой позе, когда чувствует себя расслабленным и довольным.

Не глядя на Рю, потому что тот вряд ли хотел, чтобы на него сейчас смотрели, он пошел на кухню, откуда уже прозвучал сигнал микроволновки. Хаято нарезал немного тофу, положил его в суп и принес в комнату.

— Вот, возьми, — он протянул тарелку другу. — Пожалуйста, Рю, тебе нужно поесть.

— Я не голоден.

— Я знаю. Но тебе хочется пить. И суп поможет от боли в мышцах, он соленый. Таку... — Хаято вдруг замолчал.

У Таку часто болели мышцы после физкультуры, и этот суп ему помогал...

— Кудо наврал ему с три короба, — Рю заставил себя сказать это, несмотря на свое больное горло, и неосознанно отхлебнул теплого супа. — Поговори с ним.

— Мне наплевать на него. Рю, тебе больно... из-за него.

— Мне не...

— Не говори, что тебе не больно, Рю. Не лги мне.

Рю сердито уставился на него, но промолчал. Он не мог ничего сказать. Ничего, кроме правды или искусной лжи. Но Хаято попросил его не врать, а правды он сказать не мог.

Он сглотнул. Это всего лишь боль в мышцах, это пройдет.

— Поговори со своим братом. Пожалуйста.

 

Что же пошло не так? Он сделал все, что ему велели. Он выполнил все инструкции Кудо. Выбрал нужное место, чтобы подойти к Одагири. Послал одного из своих одноклассников, чтобы тот отнес записку Такеде-куну. Он все сделал правильно!

Он судорожно набрал номер на сотовом.

Гудки.

— Пожалуйста, Кудо-сан, возьмите трубку!

— Он не ответит, Таку, — Хаято распахнул дверь и вошел в комнату.

— Ответит! Он обещал!

— Нет, Таку. Где бы он сейчас ни был, он знает, что Рю свободен.

— Он позвонит.

— Таку, ты понимаешь, что ты похитил человека?! Моего лучшего друга? — Таку молчал.— Таку, если об этом узнает отец Рю, он посадит тебя в тюрьму, ты это понимаешь?

— Да мне плевать!

— В нашей семье ты самый умный. Ты сможешь поступить в универ. Отец пашет как вол, чтобы ты мог учиться. Ему не наплевать на тебя. Ты мой младший братишка. Мне тоже не наплевать. И парень, которого ты продержал связанным и с кляпом во рту пятнадцать часов, послал меня поговорить с тобой, потому что ему тоже не наплевать. Поэтому не смей мне говорить, что тебе плевать, иначе я сам набью тебе морду.

— Но Кудо сказал...

— Кудо — преступник, Таку! Он столько раз втягивал меня в неприятности, что я и со счета сбился! А теперь он использовал тебя, чтобы добраться до Рю и меня... До Рю! — Таку фыркнул, и Хаято бросился на него. Он схватил своего младшего брата и прижал его к стене, схватив его запястья одной рукой и подняв их вверх. — Только представь себе. Ты один. Тебе страшно. Тебе холодно. И так — пятнадцать часов.

— Ни-тян, мне боль...

Хаято зажал ему рот рукой.

— Ты даже не можешь позвать на помощь, Таку. Ты можешь себе это представить?

Хаято отстранился, и его брат упал, дрожа.

— Ни-тян...

— И он простит тебя, Таку. Потому что ты мой брат.

— Ни-тян...

— Знаешь, ты мог бы меня попросить проводить с тобой больше времени. Тебе не нужно было... делать это...

— Но, ни-тян... Одагири-кун... Ты всегда с ним...

— Он важен для меня. И я... думал, что был важен для него. Возможно, ты уничтожил его... Нас... — Хаято сглотнул. — Таку, почему ты это сделал?

— Прости меня... Кудо сказал... Он поможет тебе чаще бывать дома...

— И как, по-твоему, он бы сделал это?!

— Я не знаю...

— Таку, ты достаточно взрослый, чтобы жить своим умом... Но Кудо — плохая компания. Делай, что хочешь, но ничто... Повторяю, ничто, что бы ты ни сделал, не сможет разлучить меня с Рю, — прорычал Хаято. И эти слова принадлежали не его старшему брату, а лидеру класса «3 Д» школы Курогин. — А теперь ложись спать, тебе завтра в школу.

 

Рю снова уронил голову, его глаза закрывались, и Хаято надеялся, что на этот раз он наконец заснет. Он затаил дыхание, но его надежды не оправдались. Через несколько мгновений рыжие волосы снова взметнулись вверх, и Рю снова смотрел на него внимательным взглядом.

Хаято вздохнул.

— Рю, тебе нужно поспать.

Рю сглотнул. Он сидел на кровати Хаято, завернувшись в одеяло, и делал вид, что читает учебник. Его глаза покраснели, ему страшно хотелось спать, но он слишком боялся снов, которые неизбежно увидит. Он не хотел видеть во сне Кудо.

Сидевший на ковре Хаято поймал взгляд друга. Он пытался не командовать Рю, но сколько можно? Рю нужен сон, но он был слишком напряжен, чтобы заснуть. Хаято знал, что Рю часто снились кошмары, и знал, что эта ночь будет нелегкой...

Но он должен был что-то сделать.

— Рю? — друг посмотрел на него. — Я замерз, можно мне к тебе? — он решил использовать свой «бака»-имидж и постарался скрыть эмоции за дурацкой ухмылкой.

Рю кивнул. Это была комната Хаято. Было бы неправильно не пускать его в его собственную кровать. Хаято плюхнулся рядом с ним и зевнул.

— Который час?

— Светает, — Хаято снова зевнул.

— Ложись спать.

— Ни за что, — Хаято потянулся и зевнул в третий раз.— Я буду сидеть с тобой.

— Ты устал.

Хаято пожал плечами.

— Ты тоже, — Хаято отобрал у Рю учебник и отбросил его в сторону. Он потянул Рю к себе. — Ложись.

Рю оцепенел, когда Хаято обнял его и заставил лечь рядом с собой. Но почему-то... Это было естественно... Будь это кто угодно, кроме Хаято...

— Значит ли это, что к тебе никто еще не прикасался? Ябуки бы обязательно оставил на тебе след, а ты неотрывно ходишь за ним, как щенок, уже несколько лет. Ты ведь и не взглянул бы на кого-то другого.

Он вздрогнул.

Замолчи...

Хаято обнял его еще крепче.

— Все в порядке, Рю. Я здесь. Ты в безопасности.

По спине Рю пробежала дрожь.

Он не этого хотел...

Он ненавидел слабость...

Перестань, Хаято... пожалуйста, перестань... Я не могу... Я не готов...

— Скажи мне, Рю-тян, ты девственник?

Он дрожал всем телом, и он ненавидел это, ненавидел себя за это...

— Прости меня, Рю, — голос Хаято разбил эту ненависть к самому себе. — Прости, что я не смог прийти раньше.

— Со мной все в порядке, Хаято.

— Нет, не все. Ты дрожишь. Уже это говорит о том, что ты не в порядке.

— Хаято...

— Все кончилось, — Хаято обнял его еще крепче и коснулся его макушки губами. Как раз туда, куда Кудо поцеловал его несколько часов назад.

Рю ахнул и застыл.

Хаято отстранился.

— Я... Прости меня, Рю... Я... Мне не стоило этого делать...

Рю сглотнул.

— Ха...ято...

— Прости меня. Я не должен был этого делать.

— Хая...

— Но я представил себе... как ты там, беспомощный, замерзший... Тебе больно, и ты совсем один... Прости меня, Рю, это больше не повторится...

— А если... Если я хочу, чтобы ты снова это сделал?

— Рю?

Это было неправильно... Когда это сделал Кудо... Но ты... Это было так приятно... Сделай так снова... Я хочу, чтобы ты снова это сделал...

Рю не мог этого сказать. Его разум, губы ему отказывали... Он никогда не сможет сказать этого вслух.

Он закрыл глаза и поднял лицо, оставив поцелуй там, где, как он надеялся, был рот Хаято.

 

Хаято почувствовал, как к уголку его рта прижимаются обветренные губы, и задохнулся.

Рю...

Его поцелуй...

Такой неумелый...

Первый поцелуй.

— Со сколькими девчонками ты целовался, Рю?

— С какой стати я буду целоваться с девушкой, к которой я ничего не чувствую?

— Рю...

— Он трогал меня, Хаято, — Он пытался задеть меня... И он знал, как это сделать... Поэтому он трогал меня. — Ты сможешь смыть с меня его прикосновения?

Он трогал меня...

Рю спрятал лицо у него на плече, и мир Хаято на мгновение разбился.

— Посмотри на меня, Рю. Посмотри на меня, — боже, это было ужасно. То, каким сломленным и разбитым был Рю сейчас. — Отныне ты должен запомнить только одно. Забудь все, кроме этого момента. Забудь обо всем, кроме того, что я люблю тебя, — Рю открыл рот, и Хаято точно знал, что тот начнет возражать. Поэтому он не оставил ему шанса. Он приподнялся и накрыл его губы своими.

Мозг Рю разлетелся на тысячу кусочков. Эти слова... Эти три слова... Он никогда... Хаято... Его...

Я люблю тебя.

Язык Хаято, язык, который он столько раз видел, когда тот облизывал губы в задумчивости. В гневе... Этот роскошный язык, который сейчас скользил у него во рту...

Руки Хаято, гладившие его тело, пробирающиеся под халат, который был ему слишком велик... Эти любящие руки, ласкающие его кожу...

Глаза Хаято... Рю набрался смелости и взглянул ему в лицо, когда Хаято отстранился, чтобы перевести дыхание, и в его глазах не было жалости... Он не жалел его... Он просто...

Был Хаято.

И ему нужно было сказать Хаято кое-что важное.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

 

Хаято ласкал тело Рю, наслаждаясь тем, как его нагота смотрелась на скомканных простынях. Он облизнул губы и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать следы, оставленные ножом Кудо, жалея, что не может смыть их, как пятно. Они оставались на коже Рю, словно насмехаясь над ним.

Руки Рю запутались в его волосах, мокрых от пота, хотя еще недавно они были сомкнуты на его члене.

Тусклый свет восходящего солнца ласкал их тела, когда длинный палец Хаято впервые скользнул в Рю. Тот резко втянул в себя воздух от удивления и дискомфорта, пытаясь привыкнуть к этому ощущению... Напоминая себе... что это соединит его и Хаято так, как он и представить себе не мог. Ему не хотелось думать о том, откуда Хаято знал о смазке. У него даже оказался полупустой флакон лубриканта.

Он не хотел думать о тех, с кем Хаято спал до него.

Он ахнул, когда Хаято ввел в него еще один палец.

— Тебе больно?

— Помедленнее, Хаято. Не торопись.

Было больно. И член Хаято был гораздо толще двух пальцев. На секунду он задумался, сможет ли это выдержать, да еще и после такого дня.

Потом он собрался с духом.

Он выдержит.

И тут удовольствие пронзило его, как разряд электричества. Он никогда не верил Такэ, когда тот рассказывал об этом, всегда считал, что просто тот очень любит Цутти, поэтому любит и секс с ним... Но удовольствие действительно существовало...

Хаято увидел... Почувствовал, как Рю выгнулся, услышал стон, вырвавшийся из его рта, и снова нажал пальцами на точку в глубине тела Рю. Рю, который вот-вот станет его любовником. Он просто растворился во взгляде этих карих глаз. Хаято то стимулировал это местечко, то нежно нажимал на тесное кольцо мышц, пытаясь массировать их, чтобы Рю смог принять его в себя.

— Думаю, я готов.

 

Хаято был в нем.

Рю был вокруг него.

Хаято обнимал его.

Рю вцепился в него, обвивая руками спину.

Было больно. Он чувствовал боль. Разрывы.

Было больно. Он знал, что причиняет Рю боль. Кровь.

Хаято гладил его волосы, а затем его рука опустилась ниже, лаская нежную кожу, пока, наконец, не нырнула между ног, накрыв возбужденный член Рю.

Тот подался вперед — его захлестнули эмоции.

— Я люблю тебя, Рю.

Ему показалось, что настал момент сказать эти слова снова.

Рот Рю был приоткрыт, он хрипло стонал, но его глаза блестели. Хаято всегда мог читать эти глаза, как открытую книгу. Рю беззвучно произнес слова, которые не мог сказать вслух...

Хаято полностью потерял контроль над собой. То, как тело Рю сжимало его член, то, как Рю на него смотрел, свет, который снова появился в его взгляде... Он кончил глубоко внутри своего любовника, сжимая руку на его члене. Рю вскрикнул и кончил следом.

 

***

Ябуки Таку устало вышел из своей комнаты. Он полночи не ложился, ожидая звонка, который так и не раздался.

— Не волнуйся, мой милый. Я всегда буду рядом.

Он заварил себе чаю, но не мог отвести глаз от приоткрытой двери в комнату брата. Он заглянул туда.

Никого.

Послышался шум воды в душе, и Таку пришлось смириться с тем, что значили тихие голоса в ванной.

Одагири и ни-тян были там вдвоем.

Глотая слезы, он допил свой чай и собрался уходить.

В дверь позвонили, и когда он открыл, первое, что увидел, — пару глаз за круглыми очками, окинувших его холодным взглядом.

Учительница.

Она гневно уставилась на него.

— То, что ты сделал, — заявила она ему, — неслыханно. Ты поступил гнуснее некуда со своим братом и его лучшим другом. Но хуже всего то, что тебе за это не стыдно.

— Одагири-кун украл моего бра...

Она дала ему пощечину. С размаху.

— Сколько тебе лет? Десять? Ты просто прячешься за своей ревностью. Ты хочешь, чтобы брат принадлежал только тебе? А как насчет его счастья?

Таку открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но...

— Что бы ты ни сделал, ничто не сможет разлучить меня с Рю.

Эти слова лавиной обрушились на него. По его щеке скатилась слеза.

— У меня никогда не было ни единого шанса, да?

— Нет, — тихо ответила Янкуми. — Не было.

— С тех пор, как Одагири вернулся... Я видел, что их отношения изменились... И я не хотел с этим мириться. С тем, что он стал для брата важнее, чем я.

— И ты причинил им обоим много боли.

— Я обманул доверие Одагири-куна.

— Да, обманул.

— Я причинил ему боль... И причинил боль брату.

— Да. И все-таки они оба тебя простят.

— Хоть я этого и не заслуживаю.

— Твой брат очень любит тебя. И Одагири-кун тоже все понимает. А теперь иди в школу и сделай так, чтобы твой старший брат мог тобой гордиться.

 

Хаято стоял на коленях перед закутанным в теплый халат Рю и массировал ему лодыжку.

— Лучше?

Рю кивнул. Когда они встали с постели, ноги его не держали, и Хаято поддерживал его, пока они вместе принимали душ. Он покраснел, вспомнив те несколько капель крови, которые его... любовник... смыл с его кожи, но отвлекся от мыслей, когда Хаято попытался выпрямиться и выругался, ударившись о раковину.

Рю протянул руку и погладил его по голове. Хаято что-то пробурчал, и он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его мокрые, спутанные волосы. Хаято обнял его за талию и положил голову к нему на колени.

— Давай отправимся обратно в постель? — пробормотал он. — Нет, постой, тебе нужно поесть. Сначала еда, потом постель.

Рю кивнул. Он не был уверен, удастся ли ему спокойно заснуть, но при свете дня кошмары уже не пугали его так, как раньше. Он не особенно проголодался, но за последние сутки он не ел ничего существенного и знал, что должен нормально поесть, если не хочет упасть в обморок. Это уже случалось.

Хаято повязал полотенце вокруг талии, отдавая дань приличиям, на которые, собственно, ему было наплевать, и не успели они выйти из ванной, как наткнулись на некую особу с прической в виде двух хвостиков. Особа была одета в красный спортивный костюм и накрывала на стол. Она уже сделала им тосты и как раз намазывала их маслом.

— Доброе утро, мальчики, я... — она взглянула на них еще раз и нахмурилась, явно что-то заподозрив. — Надеюсь, ты не позволил себе ничего лишнего, Ябуки! — рявкнула она.

У Хаято хватило совести покраснеть, и Рю слегка ухмыльнулся.

— Мне уже пора, — продолжала она, не сводя с них подозрительного взгляда, но в конце концов бросила попытки прочесть что-либо в их глазах. — Кудо вчера арестовали. Похоже, он пытался отвлечь нас, организуя то тут, то там мелкие стычки, и... чуток перестарался, и кто-то вызвал копов.

— Так вот почему... он не вернулся, — Рю сглотнул.

— Одагири... Ты должен решить... будешь ли ты выдвигать обвинения...

Рю покачал головой.

— Он знает, что я не смогу. Из-за Таку.

Хаято пнул не вовремя попавшийся ему под ногу ботинок и выругался.

— Ябуки! Будешь так ругаться, я тебе рот с мылом вымою!

Хаято пробурчал совершенно не искреннее извинение.

— Вы двое можете сегодня в школу не приходить. При условии, что как следует отдохнете.

Янкуми знала, что могла бы и не выдвигать никаких условий, потому что при этих словах Одагири зевнул, а как только он заснет, заснет и Ябуки, который останется рядом, чтобы защищать его от кошмаров.

 

Солнце уже светило вовсю, когда Хаято проснулся от урчания в желудке. Рю лежал рядом. У него была пара кошмаров, но Хаято смог его успокоить. Он поцеловал растрепанную рыжую макушку и устроился рядом, ожидая, когда Рю проснется, и не обращая внимания на протесты собственного желудка.

Но его любовник тоже вскоре проснулся, возможно, как раз из-за этих звуков.

— Доброе утро, — Хаято снова поцеловал его волосы, он уже знал, что ему никогда не надоест это делать. — Проголодался?

Рю кивнул, потянулся и слегка сморщился, ощутив боль в мышцах. Низ спины слегка побаливал, хотя он ни за что ни признался бы в этом никому, включая самого себя.

— Эй, Рю?

— Что?

— Я должен тебе еще кое в чем признаться... — Рю поднял глаза и увидел честный, открытый взгляд Хаято. — Для меня... это тоже был первый раз, — Хаято чувствовал, что должен был это сказать, чтобы Рю не думал, что он уже использовал эту смазку с кем-то еще... Он объяснил, что получил этот флакон давным-давно от Цутти вместе с многочисленными подмигиваниями и толчками в бок, ну и бывало... использовал смазку во время дрочки, но этим все и ограничивалось.

Рю сглотнул и покраснел. На мгновение он спрятал лицо на груди у своего любовника, чтобы тот не заметил его покрасневших щек, и тихо пробормотал: «Дурак!»

Они еще немного полежали. Конечно, они не обнимались — они ни за что не стали бы обниматься! Ну, разве что совсем чуть-чуть. Потом у Хаято снова забурчало в животе и они все-таки выбрались из кровати.

Хаято рыскал в кухонных шкафах, пытаясь найти что-нибудь более подходящее для больного, чем лапша быстрого приготовления, а Рю пытался найти в шкафу что-нибудь из одежды для себя, когда входная дверь открылась.

Таку.

Он вошел и прямо-таки подпрыгнул на месте, столкнувшись взглядом со старшим братом. Таку покраснел и пробормотал, указывая на свой рюкзак: «Я... тут яичных рулетов купил. Я подумал... что... для Одагири-куна...»

Тут из спальни вышел Рю, который пытался на ходу завязать шнурок на старых спортивных штанах Хаято так, чтобы они не спадали с его более узкой талии. Прошло несколько секунд, прежде чем он заметил напряженное молчание, повисшее в воздухе, и поднял глаза.

— Таку, ты вернулся. Как там в школе?

Оба Ябуки уставились на него. Младший тяжело сглотнул, едва сдерживая слезы. Он низко поклонился.

— Прости меня, Одагири-кун! Я ревновал и был неправ. Я пойму, если ты напишешь на меня заявление в полицию.

Рю вошел в кухню и потрепал его по голове, проходя мимо. Он открыл холодильник.

— В этом доме есть кофе?

— Никакого кофе, — зарычал Хаято. — Потом ты скажешь, что не голоден, и откажешься есть. Вот, — он взглянул на младшего брата и протянул яичные рулеты Рю. Тот кивнул и протянул руку.

И тут Таку увидел его покрасневшие запястья. Следы наручников. Он снова тяжело сглотнул. Хаято тоже увидел красно-синие полосы и стал гладить худое запястье Рю, который не знал: то ли улыбнуться ему, то ли треснуть как следует. Впрочем, второй вариант отпадал, его рука с зажатым в нем рулетом была целиком во власти Хаято.

— Идиот, — Рю закатил глаза.

— Может, и так. А теперь ешь, и пойдем снова в постель.

Рю фыркнул. Хаято схватил рулет и поднес его ко рту Рю. Тот слегка откусил.

Таку отвел взгляд и отвернулся. Про него совсем позабыли. Кудо все-таки ошибался. Хаято никогда не вернулся бы к нему, даже если бы Одагири исчез. Если бы Одагири пропал, Хаято перевернул бы небо и землю, и ни за что не успокоился бы, пока не нашел его снова.

С улыбкой на губах он пошел к себе в комнату и закрыл за собой дверь, позволяя этим двоим насладиться заслуженной близостью. К счастью, он не смог разрушить связь, существовавшую между Ябуки Хаято и Одагири Рю.


End file.
